Ojalá dijeras: Sí
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Si los sueños pudieran hacerse realidad, hace mucho tiempo que Fubuki sempai se hubiera enamorado profundamente de Yukimura. ¿Podría ser de ese modo? ¿Podrías amar a Yukimura, y olvidar completamente a alguien tan importante para ti, como lo fue Gouenji?
1. Sueños

**I**

**Profunda admiración por Fubuki**

Encontré finalmente la dicha, lo tengo todo ahora.

Ese estado de perfecta armonía, al fin se ha revelado y me ha completado. Mi alma ha hablado, y me ha hecho sentir un poderoso torrente de sensaciones; que jamás habían existido para mi. Ha surgido un deseo secreto que he cuidado amorosamente y he convertido en una prioridad absoluta para mi propia existencia.

Una vez conocí a alguien, y repentinamente pude darme cuenta que no volvería a sentir lo mismo; imaginé que todo sería diferente y que mi propio inconsciente se volvería dócil y libre, ante él. Aquellos pensamientos, inicialmente llenos de aprecio y gratitud, comenzaron a volverse puramente más grandes que yo, y desee fervientemente entender el porqué comenzaba a desear estar tan cerca de él.

He soñado tantas veces que llego a perderlo. Al comienzo no entendí porqué; en aquellas visiones mentales, siempre terminaba llorando por haberme alejado de él, sin razón. Y al despertar, echaba a llorar amargamente; dándome cuenta que aquel sueño no era sino una pesadilla, y que realmente me dolía imaginar que los sueños pudieron haber sido ciertos, y realmente ahora yo estaba lejos de él.

Entiendo que hasta ahora, no he sido lo suficientemente claro, y para mi fortuna (y la de él), puedo vivir perfectamente con eso. No es algo que deba decir abiertamente, soy un ser humano cuando estoy con él; normalmente soy bastante frío y hasta grosero con la gente a mi alrededor. No soy realmente un mentiroso, él sabe muchas cosas de mi y puede deducir muchas otras que ni siquiera tengo que decirle.

Quizá por eso es que lo aprecio tanto, y me encanta su compañía, entre tantas cosas que realmente admiro de él; se encuentran ahora sus cualidades interiores, más allá de que en un comienzo fueron sus habilidades como delantero y defensa, y de entrenador de mi propio equipo.

Sí, ese es el problema que enfrento, el único que enfrento: Estoy enamorado de mi entrenador.

Un sujeto diez años mayor que yo, con antiguos problemas de personalidad; y con bastante tiempo libre como para abandonar Hakuren nuevamente y volver a Italia; donde juega fútbol profesionalmente. Todas aquellas cosas son tan diferentes y ajenas a mi, quien sinceramente creo a veces, que suelo darme demasiada importancia para él; quien no soy precisamente _algo_, como para interponerse en ellas, en una vida completamente ajena a la mía.

Fubuki es un sujeto maravilloso. Durante el año que lo he conocido y tratado, puedo asegurar que es quizá la persona que más me motiva a ir a la escuela y a seguir jugando soccer. Si lo que estoy por decir es algo exagerado o deplorable, sinceramente no me importa: Creo que si Fubuki no estuviera en Hakuren, muy probablemente yo no tendría algo importante ahí. Nada tendría sentido para mi, sería todo tan igual, tan simple y sin sabor. ¡Pero afortunadamente existe y puedo jactarme soberbiamente de que es mi amigo!

Porque resulta lógico que solamente podamos ser eso, recordar mi edad no me aflige _tanto_, como recordar que estoy enamorado de un sujeto, y que muy probablemente él tenga alguna mujer en Italia o en algún otro lugar. Y de no ser así, de que hipotéticamente (y poco probable) no guste de las mujeres, bueno, yo sigo siendo un niño, y su alumno.

Jamás le pregunté directamente si tenía alguna novia, recuerdo que algunas veces sacó el tema durante nuestras clases teóricas, y siempre solía referirse a una desconocida como: _"Una persona especial, que conocí hace muchos años, me ayudó a superar mi problema. Somos muy buenos amigos, aunque tengo que admitir que extraño su compañía en ocasiones; no nos vemos como antes, y probablemente ahora esté con alguien más. Cosa que me alegra, después de todo, nuestros asuntos eran muy aparte."_

¿Y a qué asuntos se refería, y por qué ahora esa persona estaba con alguien más? Escuchar todo eso (cuando él aún parecía no tener gran peso en mi interior) fue bastante impresionante, sinceramente no esperaba que tuviera pareja (si es que de todos modos la tenía en ese momento), mucho menos imaginaba que algo así tan grande había ocurrido con él y con alguien más.

El resto de las veces que sacó el tema a la luz, normalmente era sobre cuántas veces aquella persona lo apoyaba y lo feliz que fue en esos días. Supongo entonces que se casó y abandonó a Fubuki; o fue al revés y por eso prefirió casarse, porque él se alejó.

De cualquier modo, sigo siendo feliz.

He estado viendo a Fubuki demasiado feliz, incluso demasiado feliz de verme. No es que me detestara (más allá de mis berrinches, cuando no puedo conseguir el tiro a la velocidad y con la hissatsu que él me pide), pero especialmente en este tiempo, lo he notado demasiado feliz. Quizá estoy exagerando, pero cuando lo veo, me sonríe más ampliamente y parece encantado de estar conmigo.

Durante el mes y medio que dejé de tener esos terribles sueños (entre alguno que otro donde él estaba únicamente entrenando conmigo, y éramos muy felices riendo todo el tiempo) esta noche tuve uno tan glorioso; que cuando desperté, sinceramente eché a reír y no podía creerlo: Estaba conmigo, había aceptado salir a dar la vuelta; soñé que finalmente lo invitaba a algún lugar, y aunque al comienzo él parecía negarse, le recalqué _mi amistad_ (juro que eso sentía en aquel sueño) y que sería divertido si salíamos juntos.

Fubuki aceptaba y tras pasar grandes cosas juntos, al final del sueño, cuando parecí comenzar a abandonar el terreno de la _realidad_ inconsciente y comenzaba a escuchar el exterior siempre real: Él agachaba la cabeza y besaba dulcemente mis labios.

Aquella imagen exterior, tan nítida en mi mente, fue la causante verdadera y definitiva de que despertara. Y al hacerlo, sonreí como un completo loco, suspiré tremendamente y comencé a reír enloquecido.

No he visto a Fubuki, las _breves_ vacaciones terminarán la próxima semana, y finalmente volveremos a tener práctica con el equipo de la secundaria. Me muero realmente por verlo, y recordar torpemente que estuve soñando con él, y fue precisamente muy gratificante para mi.


	2. Idealización

**2**

**Pensamientos equivocados**

Cuando Yukimura volvió a la escuela, lo primero que hizo (además de saber los resultados de sus exámenes finales, y conocer el nuevo grupo al que había sido asignado) fue buscar a Fubuki, y recibirlo con una gran sonrisa.

No le había ido nada mal con sus notas, y estaba profundamente alegre de saber que continuaría con sus mismos compañeros del curso anterior. Aquel año parecía especialmente prometedor en cuanto a las materias de su interés y sería aún más prometedor si lograban derrotar finalmente a Raimon, en el Holy Road de este año.

Yukimura tenía muchas ambiciones, y entre ellas, estaba la de hacer más fuerte su amistad con Fubuki. No estaba precisamente muy alegre, pero había muchas cosas de por medio, y él tristemente no podía cambiarlas. Lo mejor que podía hacer, era convertirse en su amigo, y en uno tan bueno; que Fubuki siempre lo tendría en cuenta todo el tiempo, y pensaría en él con profundo gusto y cariño.

Velozmente examinó su horario de clases y organizó las materias extracurriculares, para que pudiera tener los días justos (y todo el tiempo del mundo) para entrenar soccer sin ningún problema. Normalmente Fubuki se adaptaba a un horario que los mismos muchachos asignaban, y aquella ocasión no sería la excepción. Aunque la diferencia era, que pensaba adaptarse a un único método.

Mientras Yukimura miraba la pizarra con los horarios, y escribía y rayaba sobre su propia libreta; Fubuki apareció a su lado y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Veo que estás muy emocionado de volver a clases. —Dijo, soltando una risa encantadora. Yukimura volteó a su diestra y sonrió muy contento.

—Fubuki, qué gusto volver a verte. —Dijo emocionado, dejando por completo su actividad, e incorporándose debidamente, frente a frente con su entrenador. Éste le acarició la cabeza y volvió a reír.

—Dos meses sin clases, y ya me estabas extrañando, muchacho. —Dijo Fubuki. —No eres el único, yo también los extrañé mucho, tu equipo seguramente está ansioso de volver a la cancha.

—¡A que este año finalmente le ganamos al Raimon! —Gritó el muchacho, completamente emocionado. —Yo confío en que nos vas a ayudar mucho, siempre los has hecho.

—Agradezco mucho la confianza. —Añadió Fubuki, sonriendo sutilmente, y dejando el cabello de Yukimura. —Claro que el trabajo finalmente es logrado por ustedes.

"—A propósito. —Continuó. —¿Ese es tu horario definitivo? —Y miró a la pizarra.

—Eso creo. —Habló Yukimura, arqueando la ceja y mirando también a la hoja de papel. —¿Por qué? ¿Nos lo piensan cambiar?

—No, nada de eso. Ya me hubieran dicho algo al respecto. —Dijo Fubuki, metiéndose ambas manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Él y Yukimura volvieron a mirarse. —Aunque no lo creas, a mi también me dicen si habrá algún cambio. Yo también soy importante. —Y le guiñó el ojo.

Yukimura soltó una risita, al igual que Fubuki.

—Eres importante para mi y para el equipo, claro está. —Dijo el muchacho. —¿Qué mejor que eso, no crees?

Fubuki sonrió sutilmente y entrecerró los ojos. Éstos brillaron de tal forma, tan nueva y desconocida, que Yukimura sintió cimbrar poderosamente su interior.

—Me da gusto escuchar eso. —Dijo Fubuki, con la misma sutileza con la cual había sonreído. —Bueno, cuando termines de acomodar tus cosas, entonces háblame.

Volvió a acariciarle la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse. Yukimura se encogió de hombros, sonriente por aquel cariño.

—Me voy a basar en tu horario, para organizar el mío. —Le escuchó decir a Fubuki, y velozmente sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Entendido! —Respondió el muchacho, completamente ansioso. —¡Te veo después!

Fubuki arqueó el brazo derecho y se despidió levemente con la mano, acto seguido volvió a meterlo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y desapareció de la vista de Yukimura, tras unos instantes.

Yukimura volvió a su actividad anterior, ahora muy entusiasmado, y siguió haciendo correcciones y marcando los posibles días y horas en los cuales vería a Fubuki. Aquello quería decir obviamente, que no le interesaban los demás, si Yukimura estaba libre; ese día y a esa hora entrenarían.

Al menos así lo veía Yukimura, quien estaba conteniendo la risa mientras escribía, y sentía las mejillas arder a causa de la enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

Yukimura pasó el resto de la mañana entre corregir incesantemente su horario, charlar con sus amigos del equipo y de su grupo, desayunar copiosamente y fingir que tenía clases (debido a la inexactitud de las materias y las horas asignadas). Lo único relevante para él, además de haber visto a Fubuki antes que nadie, fue el interesante suceso de no encontrarlo en la cafetería durante la hora del almuerzo.

Normalmente se reúne todo el mundo a probar bocado o a realizar alguna actividad recreativa, y el clima no era precisamente el idóneo como para hacer deporte. Yukimura miraba a todos lados, intentando adivinar porqué puerta entraría Fubuki, o en qué lugar podría estar sentado. Partía el pan delicadamente, sin dejar de entornar la vista a todas las direcciones que le fueran posibles; mientras, sus compañeros y amigos reían y charlaban como completos brutos a su lado.

—¿A quién estás buscando? —Preguntó un sujeto, y tomó suavemente el hombro derecho de Yukimura. Éste se despabiló de pronto y sintió la cálida palma de una mano amplia.

—¡Fubuki kantoku! ¡Qué sorpresa! —Gritaron los compañeros de mesa de Yukimura.

—¡Hace rato que no nos vemos, ¡¿Cómo ha estado?!

—¡Ya estamos ansiosos de hacer otra hissatsu! ¡A que este año finalmente derrotamos al Raimon!

—Me alegra mucho ese entusiasmo, no esperaba menos de todos ustedes. —Echó a reír el entrenador, encantado de ver uno por uno las ansiosas y alegres caras de sus jugadores. —No tengo idea si Yukimura les habló sobre el horario, esa fue la única conversación que hemos tenido.

Pronto todo el mundo echó una mirada de asombro al delantero, y arquearon fuertemente la ceja.

—¿No es así, Yukimura? —Preguntó Fubuki, con una sonrisa, agachando levemente la cabeza, y mirando la frente del muchacho.

—Sí, así fue, entrenador. —Respondió Yukimura, tragando saliva y poniéndose rojo por completo. —Lamento mucho no haberles dicho que había visto a Fubuki kantoku, —Comenzó a decir, esta vez mirando a sus congéneres. —Lo olvidé por completo, entre tantas cosas que hacer este día.

—No importa Yukimura, lo podemos entender. —Respondió uno de ellos, despreocupado. El resto pareció asentir con la cabeza.

—No nos han tratado muy bien en este día, con tantos huecos para perder el tiempo y alguna que otra lamentable presentación en clase.

—Sucede, eso es todo.

Yukimura sonrió de lado, aún enrojecido, y pronto sintió que el sudor le escurría la espalda.

—Cuando Hyouga-san me entregue su horario definitivo, búsquenme y entonces me encargaré de todos ustedes. —Dijo Fubuki. —Es ese el término al que habíamos llegado.

—Sí, así fue. —Asintió Yukimura, ahora profundamente apenado.

—Pero no se preocupen, si por alguna razón perdemos este día; ya me encargaré de compensárselos bastante bien. —Acto seguido les guiñó el ojo, palmeó fuertemente el hombro de Yukimura y se retiró a una dirección desconocida; que Yukimura no se atrevió a querer saber: Estaba completamente muerto de vergüenza. En tanto, sus compañeros correspondieron emocionados a las palabras de su entrenador, y tan pronto se terminaron las endorfinas; miraron a Yukimura con bastante inquietud.

—Aquello hubiera sido más sencillo, si nos lo hubieras dicho desde el comienzo; fácilmente pudimos organizar el horario entre todos y entregárselo desde ahora. —Habló Shirosaki, el capitán del equipo.

—Lamento mucho aquello. —Dijo Yukimura, aún apenado. —Pero ni para que hablarles del asunto, de cualquier modo si no lo hubiera olvidado; no le veo sentido andarlo divulgando cuando ni siquiera tenemos un horario definitivo.

Aquella oratoria, repentinamente bien calculada, fue naturalmente convincente y sus compañeros aceptaron gustosos el anzuelo. Pronto olvidaron el asunto y continuaron charlando y tragando con ahínco.

Yukimura pronto volvió a sus pensamientos, y sintió una profunda decepción de sí mismo, al haber mal interpretado por completo las palabras de su entrenador.

—Me voy a basar en tu horario. —Repitió cuando terminó de almorzar, mientras paseaba por el borde de la cancha. —Claro, imaginaba que mi horario estaría listo junto con el de mis compañeros, a eso se refería.

La pequeña desilusión que tenía, lo llevó a sentarse en el borde de una mesa de campo, pronto miró desde arriba la cancha cubierta de leve nieve; y continuó reprochándose a sí mismo aquella tonta ilusión. Si quería ser el mejor amigo de Fubuki, habría de aprender a separar definitivamente sus sentimientos; y habría de concentrarse fuertemente en su amistad.

Aquella que quería decir: No olvides nada de lo que te dije, por favor, no me decepciones.

El constante sentimiento de decepción, era terrible en Yukimura. Éste comenzó a imaginar que había decepcionado a Fubuki, y se reprochó amargamente haber olvidado ese detalle.

—¡Seguramente creerá que lo hice a propósito, que me creo muy importante sobre el resto, porque nos hablamos muy bien! ¡Muy probablemente no volverá a decirme nada! —Se dijo tristemente, mientras comenzaba a sudar nuevamente y se aferraba la cara con bastante desesperación. —¡Lo he olvidado y ahora considerará hablarle a otro! ¡Me hará a un lado, me olvidará! ¡He perdido todos los puntos que ya había ganado! Torpe, torpe Yukimura.

Decidió terminar muy a tiempo con su tortura auto inducida, ya faltaba poco para volver adentro; y aunque su siguiente hora no estaba muy segura de convertirse en una clase formal; sabía que debía volver a dentro para evitarse futuros problemas.

Descendió de un salto de la mesa de campo, y echó a andar de regreso. Mirando repentinamente hacia abajo, se topó con unas leves huellas de zapato que le resultaban especialmente familiares. Y su curiosidad era mucha como para pasarlas por alto: Velozmente dirigió una mirada hacia el interior de la escuela y nuevamente volvió la vista hacia el sendero casi cubierto por la nieve.

Echó a correr silenciosamente, siguiendo el rastro cada vez más débil, y pronto distinguió entre los árboles, la esperada figura de su entrenador. Un poco asombrado, decidió acercarse hasta él, sin embargo se detuvo muy a tiempo, y mejor se ocultó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando demasiado entrometido, y revelarse ante Fubuki podría ser contraproducente; después de todo, eran asuntos del entrenador y no de uno de sus alumnos. Yukimura lanzó un suspiro silencioso y pronto miró nuevamente hacia Fubuki.

Éste se encontraba jugando con un balón, meneaba el pie izquierdo y mantenía la esfera rebotando incesantemente; lo hacía ver tan fácil, que Yukimura deseó salir de su escondite y retar a su entrenador. Aquella idea se dibujaba tan divertida y agradable en su mente, que estuvo a punto de salir y arrebatarle el balón. Sin embargo, se detuvo una vez que escuchó el porqué Fubuki se encontraba ahí.

Pronto el juego con el balón se detuvo, Fubuki apoyó el pie sobre éste y miró al frente, intentando distinguir finalmente al huésped que estaría acompañándolo bastante tiempo. A partir de ahora, Yukimura abrió muy grande los ojos y casi sintió que había dejado de respirar.

Para su sorpresa, el que fuera seitei había aparecido por el camino principal y ahora finalmente descendía hasta donde se encontraba su anfitrión. Fubuki sonrió de oreja a oreja una vez que distinguió a Gouenji, y no pudo evitar reír.

—Estuve a punto de creer que no vendrías a verme. —Habló riéndose, mientras Gouenji se acercaba hasta él, con una sonrisa sutil y encantadora como tanto solía mantener cuando se encontraba con el otro. —¿Te resultó difícil encontrar el camino, con esta nieve?

—Me has dicho que ha habido peores. —Respondió Gouenji, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de Fubuki. —No fue nada difícil llegar hasta aquí, pero hace demasiado frío para mi gusto.

Fubuki se cruzó de brazos, y mantuvo una sonrisa de medio lado, mostrando los dientes: —Es natural, eres un sujeto que gusta del calor, cosa que hasta la fecha sigue sin ser de mi completo agrado.

Gouenji bajó la mirada y sonrió encantado: —¿Qué tanto hacías? —Preguntó mirando el balón. —¿Matabas el tiempo, o normalmente te diviertes así cuando no estás entrenando a tus niños?

—Ambas cosas son ciertas, tengo que decirlo. —Habló Fubuki. —Pero no es por esto que vienes a pasar tiempo de caridad conmigo. ¿Verdad? —Acto seguido entrecerró los ojos y besó la mejilla derecha de Gouenji. Éste sonrió de oreja a oreja con el gesto de Fubuki.

—No deberías hacer eso. —Añadió Gouenji, mirando con ojos especialmente brillantes al anfitrión. —Habíamos quedado en algo. —Y rió levemente.

—Ahora hablas en general. —Dijo Fubuki, muy sonriente, manteniendo el semblante interesante. —Yo lo respeto todo, pero algo como lo sucedido, definitivamente no puede volverse tan frívolo repentinamente.

Gouenji echó a reír copiosamente, y pareció darle la razón a Fubuki.

—Fue un saludo. —Continuó Fubuki. —Un simple saludo, fui cortés, esa es mi costumbre.

—¿Saludas así a todos tus amigos? —Cuestionó Gouenji, acercándose hasta el rostro de Fubuki, y tocando levemente su nariz con la suya propia.

—Tú no eras precisamente mi amigo. —Respondió Fubuki, y sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando los dientes.

—Bien dicho. —Terminó Gouenji, e inclinó levemente el rostro, para besar suavemente los labios de Fubuki. Éste por supuesto sonrió y recibió gustoso los labios de Gouenji.

Aquel gesto no duró gran cosa, un par de segundos o quizá el doble. Pero bastó para que el pequeño entrometido, terminara de ver destruidas todas sus ilusiones con Fubuki. Ya todo era demasiado terrible desde que Fubuki había dejado el balón y había distinguido a un extraño que se acercaba, y era especialmente abominable, desde que había reconocido al viejo seitei y desde que Fubuki lo había besado dulcemente. Su saludo, y aquella conversación comprometedora tras aquel gesto; aumentaron el horror en Yukimura, quien terminó de morir; una vez que los miró besarse dulcemente.

Ambos muchachos se apartaron finalmente y riendo levemente, miraron de pronto hacia el suelo. Fubuki pateó el balón con el cual había fantaseado levemente Yukimura, y echó a jugar con Gouenji.


	3. Realidad

**3**

**Alegría**

Fubuki y Gouenji permanecían sentados tranquilamente sobre una banca de madera, que se encontraba a la orilla del camino principal. Su pequeño juego había terminado después de casi cuarenta minutos de incesante ajetreo y risas, y ahora el balón descansaba orgullosamente a los pies de Gouenji.

La respiración de ambos comenzaba a retomar su ritmo habitual, y poco a poco sintieron el frío sudor hacer un hueco gélido entre la piel y las prendas. Sin embargo, Fubuki lucía especialmente fresco y jovial, la visita de su viejo amigo realmente le había hecho mucho bien; y probablemente pronto se pondría de pie y volvería a reanudar el juego. Esperaba no volver a empatar esta vez.

Gouenji suspiró largamente y parpadeó mirando el cielo, éste estaba ahora despejado y pronto saldría el sol. Aquel cambio de clima le hizo sonreír, pronto se derretiría la nieve y quizá invitaría a Fubuki a jugar en la cancha. Éste, sentado a la izquierda de Gouenji, se secaba el sudor de la frente con la palma de la mano izquierda, y soplaba hacia arriba; para así apartarse el flequillo.

—¿Podemos jugar en la cancha, cuando se derrita la nieve? —Preguntó Gouenji, mirando de reojo a Fubuki. Y sonrió de lado.

—Mejor que eso, te voy a presentar a mis muchachos. —Dijo Fubuki, sonriendo de lado también, y nuevamente mostrando los dientes. —Hay un delantero en especial que me interesa mucho que conozcas.

Gouenji entornó el rostro y se encontró frente a frente con Fubuki, con semblante interesante volvió a sonreír y entrecerrar los ojos. Fubuki se cruzó de brazos, y le respondió el gesto de igual forma.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó el invitado. —Quizá alguna vez tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, cuando era seitei.

—Su nombre es Yukimura,

—¡Hyouga! —Oyeron de pronto. Ambos parecieron saltar de la banca y pronto voltearon el rostro.

Yukimura había salido finalmente de su improvisado escondite y ahora caminaba decidido hacia ellos. Fubuki no cabía del asombro y no hizo absolutamente nada para disimularlo.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —Preguntó, bastante extrañado de verlo, y más aún con aquel semblante molesto.

—Venía a verlo, entrenador. —Respondió secamente, esta vez hablándole formalmente. Fubuki pareció aún más desconcertado, en tanto Gouenji, permaneció serio y miraba fijamente a Yukimura. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y parecieron lanzarse chispas fulminantes.

El muchacho se paró decidido ante ambos, aún mirando fijamente a Gouenji. Apretaba fuertemente los puños, y apenas parecía respirar. Fubuki notó todo aquello y miró levemente a Gouenji de reojo, comprobó entonces que le correspondía (como era obvio) a Yukimura.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Cuestionó Fubuki, frunciendo el ceño y mirando fijamente a su kohai, ahora parecía molesto con él.

—Fubuki kantoku, tengo una hora libre y me gustaría mucho entrenar con usted. —Respondió enérgicamente el kohai, aún sosteniéndole la mirada a Gouenji. En absoluto miró a Fubuki o pareció bajar la guardia, sus ojos se concentraban únicamente en los afilados y brillantes ojos del recién llegado; _del extraño_.

—En este momento estoy ocupado. —Respondió Fubuki, ahora en verdad molesto. —Te sugiero que regreses a la escuela y termines de organizar tu horario.

—Ya lo tengo. —Respondió Yukimura aún más enérgico. —Esta es mi hora libre, usted dijo que se basaría en _mi_ horario para entrenarnos. Estoy libre.

—He dicho que estoy ocupado. —Dijo Fubuki, evitando gritar.

—Y también dijo que nos compensaría este día. —Alegó su kohai, con voz todavía más alta.

—¡Basta de una vez Yukimura, estoy ocupado! —Finalmente el kohai apartó la mirada y observó entonces a Fubuki molesto. Jamás lo había visto de ese modo, y probablemente no imaginaba verlo furioso.

Yukimura entrecerró los ojos y apretó amargamente los dientes.

—Entiendo. —Dijo finalmente, y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Gouenji, para después desaparecer por donde vino.

En otro momento Fubuki se hubiera dado cuenta de su posible error y le hubiera pedido a Yukimura que volviera y así ofrecerle una disculpa. Pero él estaba con Gouenji ahora, y sabía perfectamente que Yukimura estaba molesto por eso.

—Tal parece que te están cuidando. —Habló Gouenji seriamente, mirando la esbelta y pequeña espalda del kohai. Pronto sonrió y miró entonces a Fubuki. —¿No es así? —Fubuki parpadeó dos veces consecutivas, intentando entender. Rápidamente olvidó el enojo con Yukimura e hizo lo que normalmente Fubuki haría.

—¡Yukimura, regresa, lamento mucho haberte gritado! —Fubuki se puso de pie y caminó algunos pasos. Yukimura se detuvo y dio la vuelta, mirando a su sempai. No estaba especialmente asombrado, era su amigo y lo conocía; de no haber hecho aquella acción, Yukimura lo hubiera desconocido por completo.

—Usted hizo lo correcto, me porté muy grosero. —Corrigió el kohai, mientras volvía hacia donde los delanteros. —Lamento mucho haber interrumpido, pero escuché mi nombre, miré al seitei y...

Pronto volvió a mirar a Gouenji, esta vez con un poco de expectación, finalmente bajó la guardia.

—Gouenji, se llama Gouenji. —Dijo Fubuki, un poco decepcionado de que repentinamente se odiara a aquel hombre.

—Lo sé. —Añadió Yukimura. —Pero para serle honesto, no me agrada, y no me agrada verlo con usted.

—Caray Yukimura, deja el berrinche habitual de las hissatsus mal ejecutadas. —Habló Fubuki, cansado de que se le hablara con formalidad. —Vas a volverme loco.

—Perdón. —Dijo el kohai, encontrándose nuevamente hasta Fubuki y posteriormente a centímetros de Gouenji y de la banca. —Dejaré el teatro, para otra ocasión.

Yukimura se sentó en medio de ambos, y suspiró largamente.

—Qué buena forma de presentarme al delantero que tanto querías. —Habló Gouenji, sonriéndole a Fubuki.

—Yukimura tiene su forma especial para darse a conocer. —Fubuki sonrió y acarició la cabeza del kohai. —¿No es así, Yukimura? —Y esta vez le sonrió dulcemente al muchacho, volviendo a ser el Fubuki sempai que tan bien conocía Yukimura.

—Así es, Fubuki sempai. —Dijo Yukimura con una bonita sonrisa dirigida a su superior. Volviendo a sentir que lo quería y que todo era perfecto nuevamente: El imaginar que Fubuki sempai en verdad lo apreciaba tanto, que por eso le daba su lugar ante el mismísimo seitei.

—He visto cómo juegas, no te he olvidado. —Escuchó a Gouenji, y pronto lo miró con ojos bien abiertos. —Claro que jamás había hablado contigo, tienes un carácter que me gustaría tratar contigo.

Yukimura arqueó la ceja, pero pareció asentir con la cabeza. Finalmente Fubuki retiró la mano, y miró extrañado a Gouenji.

—Regresa en un par de horas. —Comenzó Gouenji. —No intentaré nada que pueda perjudicarte.

—Está bien. —Yukimura se puso de pie, abandonando en mejores términos a ambos hombres. Esta vez se fue en verdad. Fubuki permaneció en silencio hasta que sintió la mirada de Gouenji nuevamente sobre él.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, no muy feliz. Era más bien algo neutral y con la guardia baja.

Gouenji se inclinó sobre la banca y recargó ambos codos sobre las piernas. Sostuvo su barbilla con ambas manos extendidas y pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar a hablar.

—Tú sabes porqué estoy aquí. —Finalmente habló.

—Endou. —Susurró Fubuki. Los ojos de Gouenji miraron entonces al otro muchacho.

—En absoluto. —Continuó Gouenji. —Vine a verte, tenía ganas de verte.

Fubuki sonrió orgulloso: —Pero no es como antes, hace mucho que no es como antes. No somos lo mismo, hace mucho se terminó.

—Quería terminar algo. —Siguió Gouenji. —Existe algo que nunca vamos a terminar de matar.

"—Eso es porque a ambos nos hace felices. Nos hace sentir bien estarlo alimentando, hacer que crezca pero que no sea más poderoso que nosotros.

—Lo comprendo. —Habló Fubuki. —Es extraño que hayamos tomado nuestros sentimientos y los hayamos convertido en esto. En este gusto enorme por vernos de vez en cuando.

"—Por estar abrazados sin decir absolutamente nada, y terminar la visita silenciosa con un único beso en la mejilla o en la frente. Apenas esta vez volví a besar tus labios, aquello fue tan agradable, pero ya no fue lo mismo.

Gouenji sonrió, y rió un par de segundos: —A eso me refiero, por eso es que vine a terminar.

"—No contigo, siempre vas a estar para mi; y yo siempre voy a estar para ti.

—Correcto. —Añadió Fubuki, tranquilamente.

—Quiero terminar de entender, a eso me refiero: No vamos a terminarnos a nosotros jamás. Yo no te amo, tú tampoco me amas.

"—Pero ese sentimiento que sigue ahí, que hace que no queramos estar juntos para siempre, y sin embargo hace que queramos estar juntos un solo día; un solo día aunque sea después de dos o seis o diez o quince años sin vernos.

"—Aunque seamos felices con alguien más, así no nos recordemos durante meses o años; aún así llega ese día y es cuando nuestros propios y secretos sentimientos surgen y se apoderan de nosotros.

"—Así podamos vernos mutuamente con otra persona, y que aquello no nos lastime. Así convivamos juntos, hasta que un día al azar el sentimiento vuelve y lo hacemos nuestro un par de horas.

—Quizá es costumbre. —Comenzó a decir Fubuki. —Porque juntos la pasamos bien, y nos acostumbramos tanto a ello, que por eso terminamos así.

Pero pronto se retractó, ambos sabían que no era eso.

—Eres la persona que busqué ¿Sabes? Te encontré y es grandioso que estés para mi, así como yo lo estoy para ti; como ya había dicho.

"—Termino de entender todo esto, como una complicidad absoluta, algo eterno. Jamás volvería a estar contigo, podría besarte, abrazarte y acariciarte; pero jamás volvería a estar contigo.

—Estamos de acuerdo, tan de acuerdo en todo. —Sonrió Fubuki. —¿Ya terminaste entonces? ¿Ya terminaste de entender?

—Sí. —Habló Gouenji, y se incorporó nuevamente. —He sido sincero, como siempre, y él entiende todo aquello. Es él lo que en verdad quiero, por lo tanto no teme perderme en lo absoluto. Te quiere y aprecia, y nada jamás podría cambiar aquello.

Acercó el rostro y volvió a besar lentamente a Fubuki.

—Le pediste dos horas a Yukimura. —Habló Fubuki, una vez que el cariño terminó. Apenas sus labios se separaron y tras una pequeña sonrisa, dijo aquella inocente tontería.

—Yo quiero jugar en la cancha. —Sonrió Gouenji.

Pronto estaban arrebatándose el balón con enorme alegría.

Y cuando aquel juego terminó y el plazo apenas se cumplía; Yukimura había reaparecido. Fubuki y Gouenji ya lo esperaban, esta vez sentados en la cancha, sonriendo copiosamente.

—Fubuki sempai está listo para ti. —Dijo Gouenji, especialmente sonriente. Yukimura estaba sorprendido, y sonrió delicadamente. —Ahora sé buen muchacho, y no me decepciones.

Pronto se puso de pie, y palmeó dulcemente la espalda del pequeño kohai. Se sentó en una banca cercana a la cancha y esperó ansioso a que Fubuki comenzara.

—Ahora es nuestro turno. —Dijo Fubuki, guiñándole el ojo a Yukimura, y poniéndose de pie con energía. Volvió entonces a arremangarse la playera.

—¿En verdad aún tienes energía? —Yukimura sonrió de oreja a oreja. —¡Eres asombroso, Fubuki sempai!

Fubuki echó a reír: —Tantos años jugando soccer, Gouenji es un gran rival y amigo, ¡No esperes que estemos totalmente vencidos, nosotros somos invencibles! —Y entrecerró los ojos, volviendo a brillar de ese modo diferente; que le correspondía únicamente a Yukimura. —Y yo me voy a encargar de volverte invencible también. —Susurró, con una gran sonrisa.

Yukimura volvió a sentir que todo era igual que antes, y ansioso escuchó las indicaciones de su sempai, y comenzó a entrenar conforme éste le indicaba. Gouenji permanecía sentado silenciosamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro; mirando el desempeño de Yukimura.

De vez en cuando miraba a Fubuki, y entendía porqué lo quería tanto.


	4. Sorpresa

**4**

**Uno menos**

Fubuki miraba detenidamente los movimientos de su kohai, de vez en cuando gritaba alguna indicación y el resto del tiempo prefería mirarlo y pensar silenciosamente cómo mejorar o cambiar algunos detalles. Hacía media hora que estaba sentado al lado de Gouenji, y poco o nada notó su presencia.

Yukimura practicaba los tiros conforme Fubuki le había indicado, y lanzaba una rápida mirada a ambos hombres, antes o después de proceder con su trabajo. Pronto notó que no hablaban o siquiera se miraban; aquello le pareció completamente extraño a comparación de lo que había visto al comienzo. Sin embargo, después de aquel plazo que acordó respetar, los había visto tan diferentes, que absolutamente nada entendió sobre aquel comportamiento: Se trataban tan distinto, que por esa razón, también sintió horriblemente diezmadas sus ilusiones de volverse un importante amigo de Fubuki.

Prefirió olvidar nuevamente sus sentimientos, y continuó aumentando la velocidad y empeño de sus tiros. Gouenji notó todos los pequeños cambios en el temperamento del kohai, y después de un rato finalmente pareció tener ganas de hablar nuevamente. Apenas separó los labios para comenzar a explicar sus observaciones, cuando Fubuki se adelantó (sin necesidad de ver a su compañero) y la lengua asomó entre los dientes:

—Le he enseñado a controlar sus emociones. —Comenzó a decir. Miraba la pequeña existencia de Yukimura y apenas parpadeaba. —Así como una vez me ayudaste a que me controlara, y comenzara a jugar con la cabeza fría.

"—Pero a veces nos falla. —Sonrió. —Él y yo somos muy sensibles, tu visita en su primer día después de vacaciones; le ha puesto de un humor terrible. Le quitaste las ilusiones, has arruinado su entrenamiento, y has destrozado su tiempo de caridad con Fubuki sempai.

"—Está celoso de ti. —Terminó, no sin dejar de reírse por aquella tontería. Gouenji pareció compartir aquel chiste, y también rió levemente.

—Tú querías que conociera a Yukimura, ¿Exactamente para qué? —Preguntó Gouenji, sonriendo.

—Quería que supieras quién es el que cuida de mi. —Respondió Fubuki. Él y Gouenji volvieron a mirarse finalmente. —Tú lo entiendes, ¿No es así?

Gouenji asintió con la cabeza, y nuevamente volvieron la vista hacia donde estaba Yukimura. Éste ya se había detenido, y miraba a ambos muchachos, con el balón en las manos. Jadeaba levemente, finalmente había terminado de desquitarse y estaba listo para sentarse y hablar claramente otra vez. Para su sorpresa, fue Gouenji quien se puso de pie y se acercó hasta él, Yukimura prontó alzó el rostro y miró con ojos bien abiertos al antiguo seitei.

—Eres un muchacho bastante talentoso. —Habló Gouenji, sin alguna clase de expresión en el rostro. —No esperaba menos del kohai de Fubuki, naturalmente se dio cuenta de que poseías un gran talento y por esa razón es que decidió ayudarte a que lo aprovecharas al máximo.

"—Fubuki es una persona muy importante para mi.

—Lo sé. —Habló Yukimura, entrecerrando los ojos. —No me queda la menor duda de aquello. Suele hablar de cómo lo has ayudado a superar sus problemas, habla de ti con mucho cariño y agradecimiento.

—No te preocupes más por mi. —Gouenji sonrió y apoyo la mano sobre el hombro derecho del kohai. Éste pareció saltar y abrió los ojos rápidamente. Miró a Gouenji con profunda curiosidad, y éste pronto agachó la cabeza y pegó los labios al oído derecho de Yukimura. —Ahora te tiene a ti. —Susurró.

Se incorporó, y también se tomó el atrevimiento de hacer lo que Fubuki; acarició fuertemente y con cariño la cabeza de Yukimura, mientras éste parecía olvidar todo el rencor que había sentido por Gouenji.

—Me voy. —Dijo Gouenji fuertemente, esta vez volteando el cuerpo y mirando a Fubuki. Éste se puso de pie tranquilamente y se acercó hasta ambos muchachos.

—Fue muy agradable haberte tenido aquí. —Dijo Fubuki, acercándose a su amigo. —No olvides invitarme a tu compromiso. —Sonrió.

—Eres la primer persona en mi lista de invitados, y lo sabes perfectamente. —Habló Gouenji. Pronto él y Fubuki se abrazaron fuertemente y se separaron después de unos instantes. Yukimura los miraba fijamente, aún sin entender qué clase de sentimiento los unía en verdad. Realmente jamás podría hacer tal cosa, aquello no le importó más: Simplemente sonrió.

—Nos veremos después. —Terminó Gouenji, jalándole suavemente el oído izquierdo a Fubuki. Miró a Yukimura, y le guiñó el ojo.

Sempai y kohai lo despidieron a la distancia con muchos saludos, una vez que Gouenji abandonó el campo de soccer y regresó por donde había venido esta mañana. Tras algunos minutos completamente en silencio, hasta que la figura de visitante finalmente había sido devorada por el paisaje endémico de aquel lugar; ambos parecieron volver en sí y voltearon el rostro para encontrarse silenciosamente.

—Ya lo conociste. —Habló Fubuki con suavidad. Yukimura asintió con la cabeza.

—Se va a casar. —Dijo Yukimura, sin alguna clase de sentimiento en la voz. —¿Qué tanto duele aquello?

Fubuki sonrió, y entrecerró los ojos, mostrando su brillo característico: —No me duele en lo absoluto. —Rió levemente. —Lo que existe con nosotros, es diferente, una fuerza que posiblemente el único que puede comprenderla levemente, es el propio Endou.

"—Y por esa razón él está tranquilamente en casa, esperando a que mi amigo regrese.

Yukimura miraba a Fubuki de una forma nueva, tal cual contemplara detenidamente algún objeto precioso y desconocido que había capturado su atención. Su sempai era un hombre tan extraño, de sentimientos tan grandes y tan diferentes entre sí. Aquello le hizo separar los labios y mostrar los dientes, como si quisiera decir algo, aunque fuera un suspiro de asombro.

—Me siento privilegiado al poder decirte estas cosas. —Añadió Fubuki. —Eres el único amigo que tengo aquí, yo aprecio mucho a los muchachos; pero siendo sincero, tú eres algo más para mi.

"—Hay que ser muy estúpidos como para no saber porqué te molestaste con la presencia de Gouenji. Te conozco mejor de lo que podrías creer que conozco de ti.

"—Conozco tu carácter, quizá no conozca tus pensamientos, pero sé bastante del cómo reaccionas cuando algo te molesta: Y obviamente Gouenji te molestó mucho.

Yukimura enrojeció levemente, finalmente cerró la boca, y sintió las palmas de las manos sudar sobre el balón. Él y Fubuki aún se miraban fijamente.

—No tenía derecho de mostrar mi descontento. —Alegó finalmente el kohai, hablando levemente al comienzo y poco a poco subiendo la voz hasta un nivel más audible. De cualquier modo, Fubuki lo había escuchado desde el comienzo.

—Quizá tienes razón, no hiciste lo correcto, no tenías motivos válidos para comportarte así. —Habló Fubuki tranquilamente, aunque mostrando un tono sutil de severidad en sus palabras.

—Lamento mucho si los ofendí.

—No es la clase de persona que se moleste por algo así.

—Si te ofendí.

Fubuki exhaló y se apartó de Yukimura.

—Estoy sorprendido. —Finalmente volvió a hablar, sin dejar aquel tono severo. Ahora con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y mirando hacia otro lado. —Muy sorprendido, quizá no decepcionado, pero no estoy muy contento.

—Lo imaginé. —Yukimura había entendido temprano aquel error, y aún así dolía mucho escuchar a Fubuki hablar sobre lo que ya sabía; que se había molestado, y que había despreciado a Gouenji sin ningún derecho.

Fubuki tragó saliva, tan claramente, que Yukimura pronto olvidó su pesar y miró el rostro blanquecino de su sempai.

—Te he dado una autoridad que no debió ser. —Comenzó a decir Fubuki, pronto volvió a ver a Yukimura. —También sería muy estúpido fingir que no es así, o que ninguno de los dos lo sabe.

—Sí. —Susurró Yukimura. —Voy a regresar al lugar que me corresponde, seré tu alumno, como todos los demás lo son.

Fubuki arqueó la ceja, aún lucía un poco molesto.

—Ser tu amigo, bueno, yo te considero así. —Añadió Yukimura, sin dejar de ver el rostro severo de Fubuki. —Me ha desgastado demasiado, he creído que tengo autoridad sobre todos los demás, que tengo un trato especial contigo, que soy diferente y que puedo hablarte como quiero o como yo creo que estará bien.

—Así es, eso haz hecho. —Dijo Fubuki.

"—Pero todavía está lo otro. —Añadió. —Yo no he dicho que quiero que dejes de tratarme como hasta ahora, tampoco he dicho que quiero que tengas una distancia tajante conmigo.

—Lo otro es que... —Yukimura se detuvo, bajó la vista finalmente, y apretó fuertemente el balón.

—No me lo tienes que decir. —Dijo Fubuki, nuevamente con su semblante tranquilo. —Hay que ir a casa, mañana vamos a entrenar realmente, y quiero que duermas bien y despiertes fresco como siempre.

—Es que si no hablo ahora, no podré volver a verte. —Alegó Yukimura. —La vergüenza que sentiré será mucha, y tú siempre me has escuchado. —Alzó el rostro. —Yo sé que esta vez no será diferente, y vas a escuchar cómo me siento y me vas a ayudar con eso.

Fubuki asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

—Sí, así es. —Tomó a Yukimura de la espalda, y echaron a andar fuera del campo. A través de la ligera capa de nieve que aún quedaba, comenzaron una marcha lenta por los alrededores de Hakuren.


End file.
